A Love Song Said Good-Bye
by WhateverTheUniverseCommands
Summary: Gray Fullbuster. A solo band member. He plays instruments and sings. But what happens when a girl walks into one of his concerts and opens his heart? But who is she and why does she not smile? Why does she seem like a confused or bored patient?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sting grabbed Lucy's arm. "Come on..." He said excitedly. Lucy said nothing, she only stared at the ground. Sting sighed and pulled her into their shared car. Sting wanted to go to a _real _Gray Fullbuster concert. Gray was his own band. Learning to use the drums, bass, and guitar.

Sting drove while Lucy just sat in the passenger seat with her eyes fixed on the trees outside. "Lucy..." No answer. Sting shook her leg. Lucy's eyes slowly met his eyes. "Just have some fun... for once..." Sting smiled and continued driving.

Sing parked the car. Too early, only about twelve people were here.

_'YES! We'll get great seats...' _Sting thought cheering inside his head. He grabbed Lucy's hand and ran to the cashing place.

"Two tickets please!" Sting smiled excitedly placing twenty dollars on the table. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes. The woman smiled and grabbed the money.

"You guys go on ahead!" She smiled.

"Thanks!" Sting smiled back and grabbed Lucy, pulling her into the giant building. Once they entered, it felt like they were in a different world. Flashing lights seemed like lightning. The walls were painted a pale blue, but with the _lightning, _it was a swirling storm.

So far, Lucy loved this place. Her eyes seemed to sparkle. It was like a new place to explore and smile. Sting smiled at this and seated them in the front row. Within minutes, the whole room was crowded with fans. The room went dark and then a flash of light sparked a man in the middle of the room. Gray Fullbuster. Lucy smiled at the singer. He seemed to smile back, but knowing the solo singer, he was probably smiling at all of his fans.

Gray grabbed his famous red guitar and strummed a few strings, starting his first and most famous song. The crowd started cheering and whistling. But Lucy was the only person who didn't cheer or whistle, because she was deaf. She couldn't hear the sweet melody or the charm of his voice. So she sat their in the flashing lights waiting for it to end.

Gray could see her. Sitting there in the front, she seemed to not be happy at all, but sad and depressed. He tried his hardest to sing and strum his best, but she didn't seem to care. She was staring at him and he was staring at her, but she didn't care. Gray wanted her to care, to just listen, but she wasn't interested.

After the concert, Gray went back stage to think. He felt like he could die. For the first time, he found someone who seemed bored of him. But in a way, she wasn't bored at all, just confused. That was it, she was confused. Then, who was she. He huffed and face planted into his pillow.

"Ice Brain!" A familiar voice sounded from his doorway",Wake up!"

"WHAT?!" Gray growled throwing a pillow at his manager, Natsu.

"Okay... what's gotten your panties in a twist?" Natsu sighed.

"I saw a girl..." Gray replied sitting up.

"Yeah... and, many rock stars do, what's your point?" He asked.

"She's different. During my performance, she stared at me in a way I'd never seen before!" Gray smiled.

"Yeah, lots of girls stare at you in different ways. The duck face, pouting, tongue, it's not different, its _there_," Natsu sighed.

"But!" Gray yelled slightly, brushing his hand threw his hair", There's something about her, something I've never seen. She's different from everyone. Natsu, as a manager and friend, will you please find her?" He stared at Natsu. His best friend and manager. Gray's pleading eyes made it difficult to say no, yet...

"No..." Natsu growled.

Gray's hope and love left his eyes. "Why?!" He pleaded.

Natsu stared at his loyal friend. "Because, we don't need a girl in your way..." Natsu said.

"Then, if you don't find her... I'll... I'll quit..." Gray gulped.

"Sure you will..." Natsu laughed", Come on, we have practice!"

"No," He said.

"No?" Natsu repeated.

"Yes! I'm serious. Natsu, I have to find her, please?" He said.

"Look... if I find this _girl _will you stop acting like..." He paused, motioning over Gray", _This_?"

Gray shook his head violently. "Come one..." Natsu motioned to the door", Let's look at the tape..." Gray smiled and followed Natsu to a monitoring room. They searched who went into the double doors. A pair, two blondes, entered the building.

"There!" Gray pointed to the blonde girl. Even then, she seemed not to care.

"Wait a minute!" Natsu stiffened", I know the guy!"

"Who?" Gray smiled.

"Sting Eucliffe, he said he had a little sister named Lucy?" He thought aloud", Yeah, that's right, Lucy... but you won't like this."

"What?" Gray asked. What if she had a boyfriend?

"She's... She's deaf... she can't hear anything," Natsu said.

"Deaf?" Gray repeated", So that's why she seemed bored at my concert!"

"So you're still going after her?" Natsu asked.

"Of course, she's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in a while!" Gray smiled.

"Well, what ever you do, just know..." Natsu yawned", You'll have to learn sign language..."

Crap! Gray hadn't thought of that! Man, Gray hated sign language. He never tried to learn it, but it seemed impossible. Maybe, just maybe, Sting Eucliffe could teach him sign language. YEAH! That's it. He'll just have to find his address and everything. So many things to do, just for this one girl!

**Hey perps. I really hoped you liked the first chapter of **A Love Song Said Good-Bye**. I really like it so far and I really hope you like it too. I have a bunch of ideas for this story. **A Love Song Said Good-Bye** is dedicated to **Myst Silverhand**! Hope you like **Myst**! Thank you for reading and good-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, it's me, 2.0. I know you have all been waiting for months on end for me to do something on and I am sorry. I guess I got out of hand with and just being lazy. For my gratitude, I will be updating everything and anything. Also, I will be posting a new story. One-shot? Chapters? Not sure yet, but I do know that you all will be happy with me. Be prepared, you haven't seen the last of me yet!**

Chapter 2

Gray sighed loudly, his eyes roaming the screen. "So, how do we find Sting?" He asked, staring at his manager.

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know."

"Really?" Gray sighed again, "You know the guy! You should have some information on him!"

Groaning, Natsu walked out of room. Gray instinctively followed him. The pink haired manager stalked off to his office. "Come here," He demanded. Gray obeyed. "If you want her that badly, help me look through these papers." Natsu stated, "I worked with Sting before I was your manager. He gave me his business card. I should still have it." Gray nodded and helped him.

After about an hour of looking through papers, Natsu found it. "Here, baka." Natsu sighed, handing him the card, "Go call him." The black haired singer nodded happily and took the card. He stared at the number and ran off to his room. He ran over to the phone and smiled brightly.

Gray looked at the number carefully and punched in the numbers. He gulped as the phone rang. "Please pick up! Please!" He muttered to himself.

There was a silent click as a male answered, "Hello?"

"Yes, is this Sting Eucliffe?" Gray asked.

"Yes?" Sting questioned, "May I help you?"

"Uh… this is… this is Gray Fullbuster, you know my manager, Natsu Dragneel. Am I correct?" He asked.

It was silent until a happy laughter came through the phone, "Is this seriously Gray Fullbuster, one of the greatest solo singers in the world?"

"Indeed. Do I need to prove it?" He happily chuckled.

"No, that won't be necessary, but you say Natsu is your manager. I haven't heard his name in a long time." Sting sighed, "You needed something?"

"Well, you see… Uh?" Gray stuttered, "I saw you come to the concert earlier today and you were with your sister if I am correct?"

"Yes, she is my sister." He sadly responded.

"Well, Natsu told me that she was deaf. Am I still correct?" Gray asked once again.

Sting sighed into the phone, "Yeah, she lost her hearing due to a car crash that killed both of our parents. Why do you ask?"

"I am asking for your help, Sting. I want to learn sign language, I want to help your sister." He stated, "At the concert, I could see that she wasn't enjoying herself, so I got some information out of Natsu. I felt like I should try and make her happy, I guess. Does this sound weird, because I feel like I am sounding weird?"

Sting chuckled, "No, you are making enough sense. Though, by your statement earlier, I am guessing you have a crush on my sister. Am I correct?"

Gray blushed, "Yes, you are correct. Will you help me?"

"Sure. Anything you do that could make my sister happy, I'll accept!" Sting said.

"Thank you, Sting! Thank you! Should we meet up?" He asked.

String chuckled, "Yeah, there is a great tea shop down Maple Street. My friend owns it. I can ask him if he can close that day so we can talk. Will that be okay, speaking of your fans and the paparazzi?"

"Yes, that will be amazing! Thank you, Sting! I am so grateful!" Gray smiled, tears pricking his eyes. He had never been so happy in his entire life.

"I am too. Good-night Gray!" Sting chuckled.

"Good-night to you too! See you tomorrow!" He laughed and hung up. Today was great!

**Hope You Like~**


End file.
